The Bloodlust Chronicles
by superherogirl
Summary: A group of renegade vampires seek revenge on the one who plagued them with the eternal curse of immortality. It was rumored that a strange cult who worshiped these so called demons knew something about this power, which went by Persona. Sound familiar?


Another tarot tale making it's way into my writing? Preposterous! It's inevitable, when writing a P3 fic. This idea came to me one night whilst trying to sleep... needless to say, no luck in that department. But, I got a very nice plot bunny as compensation. This is a story revolving around vampires, but the tarot plays such an important role in the plot. Everything is pieced together as one goes through their fool's journey, and so these lovely characters are going through their own story. WARNING: There might be OOCness due to it being an AU. The major OOC one might be Mitsuru because she's supposed to be the shadow side of the Empress in this case. Just wanted to throw that out there. Also, there will be all kinds/types of relationships within the contents of this story. If girl on girl, or guy on guy makes you feel ickie, then I wouldn't suggest you read this particular piece. Although, the main story revolves around Ryoji, so there will be more of him than anything... because he's my main squeeze. ;)

With the news of P3P, in my excitement, I decided to add the new additions into the mix as well. For the sake of things, I'll be referring to Female MC as Minako ( until we get her name ) and Male!Elizabeth--I mean er, Igor's male assistant as Theodore. This is only the introduction/prologue, to jump start this project. I've been doing a lot of research, and I've always found it helpful to incorporate my research into my writing. :) No, I wasn't researching vampires. In fact, everything I'm writing, concerning vamps, is what I remember and what I can make up/come up with. So please, all vampire enthusiasts don't get upset for inaccuracies and what not. That's why this is a work of (fan)fiction and nothing more, thank you. :) More author's notes after the actual fic. And yes, I will be adding my craptastic/cryptic poetry into the story as well. I have my own rendition of the Fool's Journey in the works. If anyone is interested just check out my writing journal: cheeesecat. I have written up to sixth arcana, The Lovers. Remember, the poetry itself has nothing to do with Persona, it's original writing that I decided to share. For more information on tarot and other related elements, check out my community on LJ as well; empressreadings. Once again, thank you.

----------

_Holy Madman falls from grace,_

_Now who will ever take his place,_

_Holy Madman falls from grace,_

_Listen,_

_Listen,_

_To the pace_

_Turn,_

_It turns,_

_The wheel of fate,_

_Leap of faith,_

_Holy Madman falls from grace,_

_In the hate,_

_Holy Madman felt the pain,_

_In the end Holy Madman,_

_Lost the game._

At that time of night there was merely a whisper throughout the barren streets of Iwatodai, no soul present, or even remnants of one. The sky was as dark as the midnight that descended upon the city every late afternoon, but the couple of hopeful stars still shined brightly, begging to be noticed. That one star that knew it was more special than the whole sky put together, but no one ever seemed to recognize it. Sometimes, the teenage boy now walking through those same lonely streets couldn't help but feel that way.

How long has he been amongst those of the living, and yet not been able to satiate his yearning for something more?

Humans were pathetic, predictable creatures, but their blood was probably the most delicious nectar he's ever sunk his fangs into. Although, as different and much more appealing their blood was, it still didn't quench the boy's hunger. Even if he had finished having the most beautiful and voluptuous of meals—type O negative—it still left him wanting more. For decades now, Ryoji Mochizuki, was left with an empty void inside him that he feared no one could ever fill. Yet, that much was expected, considering he was of the living dead. That was to be his curse, for foolishly wandering the streets at night, as he was doing now. That one night that changed everything for him.

He couldn't help but wonder how life would be now, if he hadn't been bitten by that beast so long ago. Surely, he would be rotting underground with not much left of his corpse, but at least his soul would've moved on. The realization of knowing, you are to live _forever_, didn't sound that bad then…

No, it didn't. But things change, humans change, the_ world _is not as it once was, far from it. At least, his best friend made it out alive, and is probably resting as he deserves. Ryoji knew he did the right thing, even though he would never be able to see his dear friend again. Unless, by some unlikely turn from the wheel of fate…

Wishful thinking was for the weak, he has been around long enough to know it's just a _foolish_ tactic for humans. It was a false hope, to reassure them of a future that would never come. The brunet stopped in his tracks as he came upon a mansion, which only those of his kind were able to see. He was told of a clan of renegade vampires that would accept just about anyone into their circle, as long as they proved themselves competent.

They were known as S.E.E.S.

--------------------

Rooms of all shapes and sizes adorned the vicinity, each intricately decorated to it's inhabitants' tastes. A woman wrapped in burgundy satin began to stretch in bed, as she eyed her partner with a look of complete devotion. The strands of light caramel hair were delicately placed behind her ears, as she continued to stare at the dazzling nude creature, only slightly covered by the silky satin. She then proceeded to get up, and look around for her undergarments that had been carelessly exposed of hours prior.

"Now where are they?" The brunette sighed as she looked under the bed, but only found her partner's pair. She shrugged and slipped them on, as well as the pink tank top that was atop the dresser.

With a yawn the person still in bed awoke, and smiled at the now dressed girl. The redhead wrapped the satin sheets around her body, and walked over to the one in pink, "Leaving again I see?" Butterfly kisses were placed upon her partner's shoulder, as she continued to persuade her to stay.

"I have things to do, Kirijo-senpai. We've_ played _enough for tonight," Yukari looked away as she continued to dress.

The redhead scoffed as she pulled away, "Hmm, you never complained about playing _too_ much before. I sense, there's something wrong. _Come on_, don't leave me in the dark," Mitsuru couldn't help but smirk.

For as long as she could remember, Yukari had given herself over and over to the head vampire—this _woman_— because she felt something for her. Although, all was for naught, seeing as she would go out and find others to be with regardless of their time together. Yes, for a long time, she had not bothered to care anymore. Her love was unrequited, but it didn't matter. It had been the same when she was alive as well; _he_ hadn't cared for her either. He was a good man though, and deep down had genuine feelings for Yukari, just… not the kind she had wanted.

Oh what the brunette would give to love, and be loved in return. She had been disgusted by most men when she was alive, due to her mother openly sleeping around. But, it seemed that Mitsuru Kirijo wasn't any different. If she only had met her _before_ they were turned to such despicable creatures. She remembered it very well, when she died. Yukari remembered it perfectly, to whom she willingly gave her last breath to. The person right...

"Are you thinking back to the time I drew in those beautiful lips of yours, towards mine, and sealed your fate? The moon was red that night. I believe it was as beautiful as you," the redhead grinned and licked her lips, drawing near once more. The sheets slipped off as she took Yukari into her arms again.

...In front of her.

Yukari tried to fight her off, but it was no use for she wanted it just as bad as the other. She clung onto so tightly to the idea of being loved, and hoped one day she indeed would be. She whispered desperately into Mitsuru's ear, "_Please, love me, only me_…"

_I beg you._

The renegade vampires of S.E.E.S all lost something, upon their death; they lost the one thing that made them shine amongst everything and everyone else. They lost their very being, their reason to live, and everything in between. Their mission was to find the one responsible of the curse, and to break it, in order to finally rest in well deserved peace. Their soul could soar again. But, naturally, it wasn't as simple as that. It was like a chain reaction, but no one knew who was the first victim of the curse. All they knew was that Mitsuru Kirijo had been the oldest amongst the current clan, and no one ever dared harm her. They knew she wasn't their target; killing her off would not only be a difficult feat in itself, but she was the strongest of them all. She was most certainly _needed_.

"I'm sorry for being such a party pooper, but it seems we have a guest. Sanada-senpai and Aragaki-senpai are becoming impatient, for they were going to go feed when the stranger arrived," the dark-skinned beauty sighed when she noticed the tears on her colleague's face. She attempted to ignore it, and looked sternly at her superior's direction. It sickened her how Yukari would let herself be treated that way, but it was none of her concern. They all lived together, but it was as if they didn't. Everyone minded their own business, and if one was to interfere in another's plan it would be more than enough to start a war within their own kind. So, for her own good, Natsuki kept her mouth shut.

Mitsuru looked at Moriyama from the corner of her eye, as she began to lick up her current prey's jaw line. Takeba always did seem to have quite the delicious scent on her, even if now her blood wasn't as tasty as when she was alive. Still, she _loved_ to feast on her from time to time.

The brunette quietly protested, as Mitsuru sunk her fangs into the delicate skin. Yukari could see as her eyes changed color to a most vibrant ruby red, only letting her know how much indeed her superior _wanted_ her. It was the only thing to keep the girl sane, because even if it was only through this act that Mitsuru would show any kind of affection, it was something. They both knew very well that drinking each others blood, would far from satiate the hunger. In fact, if anything they would crave more than they were doing so prior. Yukari felt the little bit of strength she had dissipate, as she was cradled in her beautiful red head's arms.

"Tell this _guest_ to wait patiently, and I'll be there shortly. Moriyama-san, did this particular individual state what business they have with us?" Mitsuru wiped the trail of blood from her mouth slightly with her hand, as she slowly lay Takeba on the bed. She was obviously weak, and would probably not be able to walk properly until she fed.

A blush was clearly adorning Natsuki's cheeks, but she answered back nonetheless, "He said, he's one of us. The stranger has his heart set on meeting, _you_."

Mitsuru chuckled as she shook her head, "His heart set on meeting _me_? Ah, if indeed he is one of us, then telling fibs won't get him anywhere. Tell him, that his ever so _cold_ heart will have to wait. I'm attending to Takeba now, and she needs to feed. If he'd like to stay the night, then he is completely welcome to. That way, we can get to know our ever special guest a bit better. Don't you agree, _Takeba_?"

Her response was hardly audible, as she looked away from _the demon's_ gaze. She could care less if the world was coming to an end at that very instant, it wouldn't take away the pain and humiliation she had gone through for so long.

"I'll make sure to tell him," Natsuki bowed and left the room again, not once looking back at the downtrodden _doll_ that lay helplessly on that deceivingly ever so comfortable death trap. She had no reason to feel sorry for the girl; it seemed that deep down Yukari wanted that sort of abuse. Natsuki was no one to judge, nor question their master.

Before she had left completely from sight, Mitsuru couldn't help but snicker, "You are right about one thing, Moriyama."

Natsuki froze, not sure if it was wise to look back. In the blink of an eye, she felt a most dangerous whisper in her ear, "_You are _**no one**. _So, with that in mind, don't think such arrogant thoughts in my presence. Is that _clear?"

"Yes, crystal."

"Go, deliver my message," the redhead shoved her, and went back to attend the woman that was now sprawled on her bed, yet again. "As tempting as the offer is, it would be best if we continue this another time."

-------------------------

Two of the creatures immediately surrounded the guest, as they sneered looking _him_ up and down. He didn't seem to be any different from the rest of them. What made him so special, that he demanded to speak with the countess and expect to do so? No one ever demanded _anything_ from their _boss_. Everyone was taught to follow her orders, even if two of the former renegades didn't feel it necessary. They were more or less killed around the same period, and the supposed countess had no reason to put herself so high up on that forsaken pedestal of hers. Unfortunate for them, she was full of herself, and had all the reason to be so. She was the first to start hunting, as well as recruiting members.

It was because of Kirijo, that both Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki found out the reason behind their own deaths. Their fate was sealed from way back when, and a group still unknown to them had planned to use their newly awakened powers for their own purposes. Whatever that purpose was, they were not sure they wanted to know. Although, one thing was for certain, with those same abilities they were going to piece together the last bits of the proverbial puzzle. In becoming the disgusting _monsters_ they were now, came at a price. They might've lost their humanity, even the ability to care for another… But they were going to utilize those same abilities, and find the answers they've been seeking for so long.

"What? No name tags? No grand _tour_ of the place? How am _I _going to know how to refer to everyone, if you don't tell me—"

"—That's enough. Whatever your reason for coming here, we don't care. You're obviously not one of us," Akihiko grunted as he stared at his partner walking towards the bumbling idiot mere inches away.

"How are you so sure? Do you guys have like similar markings or something? How would I know, if you won't tell me?"

"We just know. Now, if you're finished mocking us, _leave_."

"B-But!"

"—Wait. Maybe we can get some sort of information out of him," Shinjiro said as he placed his hands in his pockets, looking into the other brunet's pale-blue eyes.

Ryoji then gulped, "W-whoa! Wait a sec! Are you guys planning to interrogate me— Like, _Law and Order _style? That would be so cool!" The boy practically flailed.

Both Akihiko and Shinjiro nodded as they took hold of an arm each, and dragged the pathetic excuse of a vampire to a secret chamber where he would stay locked up for the duration of the night. They shoved him inside, and locked the door. Ryoji's eyes widened as he banged as hard as he could, begging to be let out. After a good fifteen minutes of protesting—with no possible answer coming from the other side—the boy knew no one was planning to pay him a visit for who knows how long.

All that was left was for him to look around, and in all honesty there wasn't much to look at. The first thing Ryoji noticed was a bookcase, with countless books on folklore from all over the world. They were definitely the studious lot, but it would come in handy he supposed. One book in particular caught his attention, and it was titled "_The Devil's Picturebook_". He knew the book all too well, for it was one of the texts he decided to check up on. He had his suspicions about a Tarot related vampire cult, that worshipped these creatures with powers known as _Persona_. Although, Ryoji couldn't make much sense of it all, seeing as the creatures lost their own individuality, their reason for living. How could they wield such a power?

He then smiled wide at the thought, "Indeed, it is amusing how one always underestimates_ the fool_. But, if it could lead me further in this investigation, acting the part of a jester isn't as demeaning as one would claim it to be. In fact, I believe it to be quite beneficial." Ryoji then pulled out the book from the case, sitting on the flat board of a bed. He decided to get a little more comfortable, as he pulled away at his yellow scarf. For a long time he had forgotten what it felt like to experience warmth, other than the blood that trickled down his throat as he fed. The scarf seemed to be only but a mere fashion statement, but at least he looked the part of a human. It wouldn't be wise to give himself away in such a manner.

The mark upon his neck, from when he was bitten… It was then that he remembered why he used a scarf in the first place. That blasphemous mark of that _beast_.

Ryoji liked the color yellow. He remembered when he was back at his uncle's farm, how he loved taking care of the animals. The baby chicks were the cutest thing, and so were the ducks. He loved how they waddled; it was enough to always put a genuine smile upon his face. Nature itself, made everything worth while. Although now, he can't even look at a living creature in the eye, without wanting to drain the poor thing's life away.

He has controlled his urges, compared to when he started off as a fledgling. It didn't matter anymore though. From a person who enjoyed bringing the life out of any given situation, to one that now grants _death_. He had become that monster that he so despised, from so long ago. No matter though, because Ryoji still had a purpose in this immortal and very much _immoral_ life of his.

Now that he has successfully infiltrated the Kirijo estate, no one was going to stop him from finding out _who_ exactly brought his life to a halt. He's going to put an end to his own Devil's Picturebook, and it _will _contain the happy ending he so desires.

"It just has to…"

He spent years of research studying the occult, and even more years studying the cards to reveal the secrets he longed for. Sometimes he wasn't sure if the belief of divination in the form of cartomancy, actually worked. So long has he waited for his answer, and nothing. Was there a specific ritual that had to take place? No, of course not. Usually the answer always lay within the individual. It always stumped him though, for how could he hold the answer to his killer and not _know_?

Whenever he would ask the cards, one in particular would always make their appearance known. The card that held infinite potentiality, and the one that remained a mystery to the rest of the world. Many envied the fool, while others wished to be as carefree. But in actuality, no matter who or what one is in this world, _everyone_ **always** starts off as a fool. Even then, the cycle continues, once one reaches the end of their journey, there will be another waiting.

_The answer lies within you…_

How odd, inside the book there was a compartment that kept a rather intricate looking key. Ryoji took it and looked around, attempting to find something that contained a keyhole. But things only got weirder from there, as a door completely manifested from thin air. It was a royal blue color, and a bright light shined from the bottom that only intrigued him further. Ryoji looked down at the key in his hand, and knew that that key held the answers he sought.

He didn't second guess himself anymore, as he placed the key inside, turned it slightly to the right, and the light only got brighter from there. It was almost too much for the vampire, seeing as he wasn't as fond of luminosity of that caliber for _quite_ some time.

As the glow began to dissipate, his view became clearer once more revealing two midnight-blue clad individuals on either side of—how could he put this—a rather _long-nosed_ gentleman.

"Hmm, I was wondering when he was going to show up," the woman to the _gentleman's_ left smiled, in a not so trusting way.

Then the man on the long-nosed one's right spoke up as well, "Now sister, don't be so quick to judge. He has been questioning a lot of things lately."

She sighed and sized Ryoji up—something that had been happening quite often as of late ( seriously, did one doubt of his _devilishly_ good looks? )—, "I suppose, brother. But, he has been wasting _precious_ time. What about Mina—"

Finally, the long-nosed gentleman took it upon himself to silence the two of them, "We will explain the details to the boy in just a few moments. Right now, he should be properly greeted. Don't you agree, Elizabeth?"

"Of course master, please forgive me. This long absence from my brother's side served me well, and quite frankly his presence now is just a little bit _overwhelming_." Elizabeth sent a glare at Theodore's direction.

"I do hope, you won't find Margaret's presence _overwhelming_ as well, when she returns from her assignment—"

"_That's_** enough**."

The two assistants shut up once and for all, at present anyway.

Ryoji blinked and looked around at his surroundings again, "W-where am I?"

"Glad you asked m'boy. The name is Igor, and these are my assistants—who will currently keep silent for the duration of this introduction—Elizabeth and Theodore."

"Uh…" The brunet was at a loss for words, and that proved to be quite the amazing feat on it's own. He _always_ had something to say, but this time there just wasn't any room for anything. It was all the more surreal, when he felt himself getting seasick. _Why on earth_—he was on earth right?!— _was he getting seasick?!_

Igor cut in between the boy's insistent mumbles, "In short, welcome to the Velvet Room. Rather, maybe it would be more appropriate to say, welcome to the Velvet _Cruise_."

Ryoji took in that last bit of information in small portions, as he fully realized what exactly were his surroundings other than the trio of wackos. He rushed to the end of the hallway, ignoring all the doors with no knobs. There was one door that had one though, but naturally it would be locked. Out of curiosity he tried using the same key to open the door, but alas no result. The assistant, Theodore, made his way up to Ryoji and tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry, time doesn't effect us here. We're from deep within your subconscious. Now come, we have much to discuss."

For some reason Ryoji was completely baffled; he had taken part in many weird shenanigans, but this definitely took the cake. He shook his head, and looked Theodore in the eye, "_Why_ am I _here_?"

He only smirked, "You've got questions, we've got answers."

--------------------

WOO, okie dokie where to begin? You all must be thinking, woman what are you SMOKING?! XD I really don't know how most of these concepts popped up... I just really went with the flow, and here we are. This went _very_ differently, to what I had originally planned. Now, enough pointless babble, and on to the important babble. :D Or something...

1. ) One of the main squick points for me was Mitsuru's character. At first I was going to make her the one in charge, but how her character was originally in P3. Although, it's understandable. One is bound to change after a century or two, or however long vamp!Mitsuru has been around. lol Not only that, but I've incorporated the shadow concept into this story. Carl Jung believed the most powerful archetype to be the shadow, and thus it is a very interesting concept to explore. I assume that when one becomes a vampire( theoretically speaking naturally ) , they lose their human side, and their shadow reigns supreme. I've developed an interesting view of the species in general. Anyways, _my_ vampires when they lose their humanity, all their shadows that were bottled up as a human, surfaces once that human part of them dies. Therefore, once that occurs, the personality changes completely. It might not apply to all though, this is just mainly in Mitsuru's case. Another perfect example is poor Yukari. She feels insignificant because even when she was alive, the one she loved didn't love her back. Well, to make a long story, hopefully short. Each of the characters that have an Arcana, had their negative traits take over major. This especially rings true with Mitsuru, because when she was alive... it was never about what she wanted. Either way, there will be more about this vamp!Mitsuru's past in another chapter. Now, in Ryoji's case... he's not accepting what's been there all along. He's not ready to move on. Oooh, this theory of mine is working for me better than I thought! Ah, don't listen to me.... I haven't had a decent amount of sleep in a couple of days. I'm completely delusional! So, if something doesn't make sense... sorry. .; -splashes some water on her face-

2. ) Velvet _Cruise_. It cannot possibly get any _crackier_ than that. Or can it? I wouldn't put anything passed myself. .; But anyway! I noticed a pattern in P3 and P4, both Velvet _Rooms_ were in motion. We had the elevator, and then we had the limo. Then of course, I stumbled upon a particular quote in my notes:

"The Tarot commentators who argue whether the Fool belongs before, after, or somewhere between the other cards seem to be missing the point. The Fool is movement, change, the constant leap through life."_  
Seventy Eight Degrees of Wisdom by Rachel Pollack_

And just because this is quotable, and mighty relevant to Minato and whatnot ( also in Seventy Eight Degrees of Wisdom ).

"For the Fool no difference exists between possibility and reality. 0 means a total emptiness of hopes and fears and the fool expects nothing, plans nothing. He responds instantly to the immediate situation."

So there you have it folks. Honestly, I was running out of ideas for places... I mean, I'm sure there are many places that concern movement, hell an airplane would've been interesting as well. Can you imagine Pilot!Igor! ;D HAHA Flight attendant!Elizabeth&Theodore! XDDDD Okay, I'll stop. I clearly need sleep. :| But really, I couldn't pass up on the Velvet _Cruise_. XDDDD;;;

3. ) Haven't you also noticed how everyone underestimates the fool? Well, more like the jokester, the funny guy, or the carefree one. I know how that feels. I was underestimated all the time. But, that's when our inner fool has to take charge, go on without a care in the world. To believe and create the intention that it is possible. It's an interesting concept. That's what I love about Ryoji. I mean, it's great to use this character and mold him into even more things. It was a shame we didn't get enough Ryoji action in P3, but his personality left such a big impression on me ( and many others ). He might be of the Death arcana, but he pretty much acts like a Fool( I don't mean like Minato... because the boy is mute D: unlike Ryoji :D ) too. He was new to the world ( for the month of November D: ), and he was taking his own leap forward. With more reason it broke my heart when.... *SNIFFLE* ANYWAY, getting off topic AGAIN. But yes, I believe he has many Fool traits as well.

4. ) _The Devil's Picturebook_, is an actual book that was originally published in 1973 by Paul Huson. Sadly, I haven't obtained my own copy, but I've read plenty of excerpts. Not only that, but my extensive occult library has provided me with a lot of knowledge concerning the art of cartomancy and it's history. Regardless, it would be a great addition to any tarot enthusiasts' library.

If you stuck around to read all my notes, I applaud you. Thank you once more for reading the whole way through. I promise not to disappoint, for those who are actually interested in similar topics. As I said before, I always incorporate these studies into my writing. So if anyone ever has any questions pertaining to the mysterious cards known as tarot, please don't hesitate to PM me. :D


End file.
